Aphrodite's Bowling Alley
by snowpheobe
Summary: Ever wondered how Tratie started? The twins want to go bowling. Katie is the employee. Travis is interested. I can't spoil the rest can I? Aphrodite was bored, so she decided to give 2 demigod love lives a lil nudge. Rated T for Travis... and his language


Hey Guys!

Welcome to my new fan fiction featuring my other OTP… TRATIE

erhmehgeh I love Tratie so much! But I have noticed that there aren't that many of them, so I have decided to contribute to the community and make it a better place (kinda). Also, if you like Caleo, then be sure to check my other fanfic out and review it! Also, since Solangelo is bae, should I write one? Let me know!

~Snowpheobe :D

Oh, also sorry for my kiwi slang. A boot of a car is also a trunk XD. Lets say that year 12 is the last year before they go to college/university, so they are seniors.

Katie's Pov

Katie glanced at her watch. Yes! Only 15 minutes left until my shift is over! I continue spinning around on my chair, playing candy rush. Out of the corner of my eye I see two figures enter. They looked vaguely familiar. I stop spinning, shove my phone in my pocket and stand up at the counter to serve them.

Travis' Pov

"Travis?" I hear Connor yell from down the hall. I roll my eyes and close my laptop. "What?" Connor pops his head around the door. "Can I come in?" I just glare at him. "You basically are in anyway, what do you want?" He comes over and sits down on my bed. All he is wearing is a pair of Nike shorts, no shirt on, as usual. He has a habit of wandering round shirtless. I look him up and down, smirking. "Who are you trying to impress Connor?" He turned slightly red, but opened his mouth to speak. "You know, I feel like going bowling, want to come?" I nod, and grab my phone. "Lets go in 10, bags not driving" I start laughing at Connor as the realisation starts to sink in. The last thing I saw of Connor was his foot disappear behind the wall. Once he got his life sorted out (kinda) and put a shirt on, we both jumped into our black ute (which we had to share). Since Connor was driving, the rule was that he had control over the radio. He paired his phone and started blasting Taylor Swift, belting out the tune like there was no tomorrow. I groaned and looked out the window. This is going to be a LONG car ride.

*Fast forward to them getting to the bowling alley*

Connor's POV

I take the keys out of the ignition and reach over to grab my wallet… yeah, story short its not there. "Crap, Trav have you seen my wallet?" I look over at my brother, only to see him shrug as he gets out of the car. "Soz, I have no clue". Great. He makes me drive, now I can't find my wallet… This day is just getting better and better. I get out of the car, and confront Travis. "K dude, where's my wallet?" He just shrugs again. I mutter under my breath and start rifling through the boot looking for the said possession.

Travis' POV

I start racking my brain, thinking of where my doofus brother put his wallet. I think back to last night. We were out at my main bro, Jason's house. We were having a great time, watching the rugby, eating chips and drinking Fanta. Our team scores a tri, and Connor gets really excited. He chucks his hoody in a corner- wait! THAT'S IT. I somehow manage to get out of the car and grab my brother's shoulders, all in the span of about three seconds. Connor turns to face me while I'm still shaking his shoulders.

Connor's POV

"What in Hades name was that for?!" Travis slapped his hand over my mouth before I could say anything else. "You know when we were at Jason's place last night?" I nodded, his hand still over my mouth. "Well, you know when the boys scored a try?" I nod yet again, pushing his hand away from my mouth. "You chucked your hoodie in the corner… Did you get it again?"

I sit on the edge of the boot and put my head in my hands. "Shit" I mumble, then I get an idea. I sit up triumphantly. "Ha! That means I can't drive, or pay for bowling. Thanks bro!" I say, shutting the boot, locking the car and running inside while Travis just stands there realising what had happened.

Travis' POV

"Ha! That means I can't drive, or pay for bowling. Thanks bro!" I watch Connor shut the boot, lock the car and rush inside. I just stand there taking it all in. Wow. Eh, I'll make him pay for petrol next time we need some. I run in after Connor, pressing the lock button on the keys as I run to the door.

Katie's POV

I watch the door open, and two vaguely familiar boys come in. Well, I say boys, they were ripped as hell… Gods Katie! Don't think thoughts like that! I shake my head slightly and rest my hands on the counter. They walk over to where I'm standing. I open my mouth to speak. "Hey! How can I help you guys?" I said, using all my will power to keep looking one of the boys in the eyes.

The boy I was looking at smiled. "Hey, I recognise you from somewhere… Where do you go to school?" I tap my thumb against the counter, a nervous habit of mine. "Uh, I go to Goode" This made the boy's smile grow wider. "Wicked! Oh, I'm Travis, Travis Stoll, and thats my twin Connor" he said, waving his hand in the direction of his brother. "We both go to Goode also! What year are you? We're both in year 12". I stop tapping my thumb, and open my mouth to reply. "Yeah, same, oh and I'm Katie Gardener" I say, smiling slightly.

Connor's POV

I roll my eyes as Travis pushes past me to get to the chick at the counter. As I catch up with my lovesick brother, he is already deep in conversation with the girl. As I eye the girl up and down, I can see why Travis was in a hurry to get there before I did, she was way hot. I notice that the girl starts to tap her thumb against the counter as she talks to Travis. I can see why though, Travis can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be.

Gods, now it's so obvious that he is plain old flirting with the girl, who's name I learnt was Katie. I clear my throat, making Travis turn around and glare daggers at me. "May I ask Travis, are you done flirting with said girl, even though you are already dating Drew?" Travis was now glaring machine guns at me, if that was even possible. I looked away, avoiding his glare. I suddenly turned a bit red, feeling bad for bringing that unfortunate person up.

Travis's POV

My idiotic brother decided that it was a good idea to interrupt my conversation with Katie (who I planned to date in the future) and bring up DREW of all people (who I planned to dump soon) I glared daggers at him, and it seemed to work because the little coward turned away, turning red slightly.

I turned back to Katie, and ran my hand through my hair, turning a bit red as well. "Anyway, could we please get a lane with the-" Connor butts in, as usual, shoving his way in front of me, closer to Katie "No! Can we have the sides up? He turns his head to me slightly. Trav, you know that I suck at bowling!" Katie looks at Connor, then I, then Connor again and smiles.

Katie's POV

"May I ask Travis, are you done flirting with said girl, even though you already have a girlfriend?" Right, so this mega hot dude who also has a hot brother (Thalia has been looking for a boyfriend…) happens to have a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend, but the schools biggest bitch.

I regain my senses and watch Travis make Connor look awfully uncomfortable, and turn slightly red. After the awkward silence that follows, Travis turns back to me. "Anyway, could we please get a lane with the-" Connor shoves his brother out of the way, and grabs the counter, looking at me with pleading eyes "No! Can we have the sides up?" Connor turned slightly to face his brother, still with a tight grip on the counter. "Trav, you know that I suck at bowling!" My gaze trails from Connor, to Travis and then back to Connor again.I smile. Oh how their personalities are so different, yet they look identical. "Uhh, well I can always have the sides up for Travis, and have them go down for you, Connor".

Connor's POV

"Anyway, could we please get a lane with the-" I shove my brother out of the way. My turn. I grab the counter, and put on my best puppy dog eyes that even win Travis over. "No! Can we have the sides up?" I turn to face my brother slightly. He is standing to the left of me. Shit! Is that smoke coming out of his ears?! "Trav, you know that I suck at bowling!". I notice Katie's gaze drift from me to my brother, and back to me again. "Uhh, well I can always have the sides up for Travis, and have them go down for you, Connor". I smile gratefully at Katie, turn around and poke my tongue out at Travis.

Travis' POV

"Uhh, well I can always have the sides up for Travis, and have them go down for you, Connor" Connor turns around and pokes his tongue out at me. Even though we are both 17, he has a mental state of a 10 year old. Katie enters some information into the machine and turns to me. "Kay, that will be $14, for two rounds each, is that ok?" Connor does a thumbs up at me. I send a sigh in his direction and start fumbling in my wallet for the money. I blurt out suddenly "Would you like to join our game?". After glancing at Connor's dumbfounded face, I turn to Katie, waiting for a reply to my random question.

Andddddddd that's a wrap! There will be more coming your way guys, also watch out, I'm on a bit of a fanfic spree this afternoon, after you read this chapter, I would be so grateful if you guys checked out my Caleo story. Yes, the one I haven't updated in months… But there is a new chapter waiting for you right now! Thanks again guys, have some cookies

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Whoops I ate the rest….


End file.
